


Pandemonium Pending

by insanelycoolish



Series: Deceit One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (aren't we all just a little bit), Anxeit - Freeform, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Neutral Deceit, Non-Evil Deceit, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, So I guess that's that, Tags Are Fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and logan isn't bothered one way or the other, angstish, blink and you miss it angst, but he cares, deceit and virgil have history, deceit is a neutral side, deceit is not a dark side, deceit looks after him, deceit sanders everybody, deceit still cares, idk what else to tag, in which virgil is sick, k now im done - Freeform, logan... once again... doesn't care one way or the other, patton ships them, patton thinks its cute, pretend like he doesn't, roman doesn't trust him, roman isn't sure, slimyboi, snek boi, virgil used to be a neutral side, won't ever admit to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycoolish/pseuds/insanelycoolish
Summary: Determined to cause a bit of trouble for the "Light Sides", Deceit sneaks into the mind space apartment but priorities change when he finds a sick and sleeping Virgil on the couch. Bonus scene with the other three!Based on theplot ideafromAllyon Tumblr. They are pretty cool. Give 'em a follow if you're on Tumblr. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me atinsanelycoolish.





	Pandemonium Pending

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written, which is based off a plot idea created by [Ally](http://5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com/) from Tumblr.

Mayhem. Havoc. Chaos. 

_Fun._

Those were the things Deceit had in mind when he had managed to squeeze past the “mind security systems” Roman and Logan had put in place to keep him from doing just that. He scoffed, though it was fond. Amateurs, he thought with a tiny bit of admiration. 

They tried. He had to, at the very least, give them that.

Unfortunately, for them—however extremely fortunate for himself—the system they came up with had been child’s play. Nothing a little bit of ol’ shadow travel couldn’t beat. 

He smirked and rubbed his gloved fingers together. 

Perfect. 

He looked around and considered the surroundings. 

_**Love what you did with the place, Roman.** _

He snorted and shook his head. He then felt himself frowning. Odd... it felt, chilly. Not something he was expecting. Never mind that. After all. Revenge was a dish best served—

_Virgil._

Okay, well he knew that wasn’t right. 

He made a face and was about to shrug it off when the sound of coughing reached his ears. He almost vanished into the nearest shadow but something stopped him. He narrowed his eyes as he began to wonder which poor little old light side had become under the weather. 

Damn him and his curiosity.

_**Oh well, might as well not get it over with.** _

He made his way stealthily down the hall and peered into the living room that mirrored Thomas’ real living room but featured hints of all four light sides. Deceit’s eyes narrowed into slits as his annoyance doubled. He had only wished to create a bit of nuisance before but now—

His eyes continued to take in the room and when they reached a mirror couch of Thomas’ own, they also fell upon the sleeping form of the one side he actually cared about. 

_**Didn’t care, he meant. Didn’t.** _

But still, he might as well check to make sure he was... _breathing_.

After all, revenge was no fun if someone was left out of the festivities. Making his way over, keeping his steps silent as he crossed the room, Deceit felt a rush of relief as he watched the other’s chest rise and fall with movement and the slight stir of his bangs from breathing out. 

_**How regrettable.** _

He moved closer and as he watched two things occurred to him. Virgil was cold—he quickly summoned a dark purple blanket similar to the one he’d seen Virgil with before... —and he was having a nightmare. He always used to have them when Virgil had been a neutral member of Thomas’ personality, just like Deceit.

He felt his anger and hurt rising and was about to leave when Virgil stirred fitfully and all upset feelings he’d had washed away as worry settled over him. Deceit lifted Virgil’s head with care and sat down, gently laying his head down on his lap. 

This wasn’t a new position for them. When Virgil had had the nightmares before everything had changed, Deceit had come to a truce with Virgil and helped to comfort him. Back then, sliding his fingers through the Anxious side’s hair had worked wonders but he was different now. It didn’t seem likely. 

And yet—Deceit tilted his head and looked down upon his old friend with a sad smile, carding his fingers slowly and gently through the brown locks. Already, Deceit could sense a change. A few moments later, Virgil stirred completely and blinked up at him with tired eyes.

“Deceit?” 

“No. Not I, said the cat.” He smiled though. A true smile. 

A rare thing. 

Virgil actually managed an eyeroll before he closed his eyes once more and snuggled up closer against the self-preservation side. 

Deceit felt the smile tug from his lips again, growing sad and slowly slipping from his face before disappearing completely. He resumed sliding his fingers in his hair, whisper-singing Virgil’s favorite My Chemical Romance song just under his breath for the newest Light side, his revenge forgotten for the moment.

\------------------------------

“Are we really going to just let Sir Hiss snake his way into our lives like this?” Roman whispered heatedly from the hallway. Patton giggled, enjoying Roman’s accidental pun. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Looking at him here, he doesn’t seem so bad, guys. He’s quiet and he watches Virgil like... like we watch Thomas. Like he never wants anything to happen to the kiddo. It’s sooo cuteee! Look, he’s smiling.”

Roman rolled his eyes at this. “Of course he is, padre. He wants to throw us off his scent. This is just like my old arch enemy, the dragon witch.” He didn’t like it, he didn’t like it one bit. 

Logan cleared his throat incessantly until Roman looked his way. 

“Common sense is all we can go by for now. He is not harming Virgil in any way, and if anything, he’s _helping_ him.” Roman raised a brow, daring him to continue. 

Logan didn’t notice or care. “We can keep an eye on things but until we have a good, _sound_ reason for banning Deceit from the mind space, then he is still a side and should be welcome. I can’t say I like the guy, but at the present I have no reason to suspect foul play.”

Patton agreed instantly. Roman took a lot longer to debate but in the end, he too, conceded.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author Notes:** With a new fandom comes the intense need to write fanfic. This is my first fanfic for the Sander Sides fandom, though I have been roleplaying as the different sides for nearing a month now. This wonderful plot idea once again was thought up by [Ally](http://5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! Definitely go check them out. I haven't gotten to interact with them much, but they seem awesome. Plus they are an artist.  
> 
> I also have a Sanders Sides bandfic in the works. The main ship will be Prinxiety with Logicality as a cute, fluffy side ship. I do have a tag list on tumblr so if you are on tumblr and would like to be added to that taglist, shoot me an ask right [here](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/) and I'll get you on there asap.
> 
> Lastly, I would love to hear back from you guys on what you thought of the fic. I hope you'll consider commenting if you have the time, but kudos are always welcome as well. Thank you for taking your time to read! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!


End file.
